


The Drug In Me Is You

by allypuff, MissLuluBee



Series: Not Afraid, Not Anymore [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Season 3 divergent, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypuff/pseuds/allypuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuluBee/pseuds/MissLuluBee
Summary: In the wake of Frank getting the kids taken away from the house by child services, Ian takes Mickey up on his offer to stay over for the weekend at the Milkovich house while Terry and the guys are out on a run down south.The boys finally get a chance to spend a little time together without any risk of interruptions.





	The Drug In Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Gallavich pairing my friend and I have been writing for a few months now, formatted for fic readers. 
> 
> A little fluff for the beginning of this series, becomes truly canon divergent in the next part.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are our own

Ian had spent the day deliberating whether or not to take Mickey up on his offer from earlier; It was either go back to the level 15 care home, surrounded by people who’d happily try to kick his ass just for a pack of smokes or he could spend the night at the Milkovich’s house and get not only some real sleep but to spend time with his whatever Mick was as well as his best friend if Mandy made an appearance.

With a sigh, the redhead hiked his backpack over his shoulder and jogged across the street, heading toward Mickey’s place in the hopes he was still home like he said he’d be. Ten minutes and a few jumped fences later, Ian stood at the door, shifting his weight across his feet he eventually banged on the door to get Mickey’s attention then backed up a few steps just to be safe in case anyone else should be home.

Mickey hadn’t given it a second thought when he told Ian he could come over for the night; his dad and brothers hadn’t made an appearance for a day or so and Mandy never seemed to care, so it had only made sense that his home would be a safe spot for them both that night. Having made a beer run earlier in the day and pizza already ordered, the male relaxed on the couch while he waited to see if Ian would actually take him up on the offer. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but Mickey honestly wanted him to. Things seemed to be less destructive with him around.

The bang on the door woke him from his thoughts, leading Mick to set his beer down and walk over. “Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he called out, opening the door and not helping the smile that appeared when he saw the other male. “Well, Gallagher, glad to know you care,” he smirked, stepping to the side to let him in. “You know where shit is, just us so we won’t have to worry about nobody walkin’ in. You thirsty?”

Ian felt the tension ease from his body the instant he heard Mickey’s voice from the other side of the door, even though he knew Terry and the boys were off committing whatever crime they’d been hired for this week, the redhead couldn’t accept that they were really gone until he saw it for himself. The younger male’s face split into a cocky smile as the door opened, slipping past the other to squeeze his ass cheek - carefully avoiding his gunshot wound on the other, “Me care? You’re the one who invited me to a sleepover.” He said pointedly, chuckling as he dropped his bag on the couch and turned to face the shorter male, “We gonna braid each other’s hair and tell secrets about boys all night?” 

Sitting himself down on the couch in the seat that had clearly only just been vacated, Ian helped himself to Mickey’s beer as he slipped off his boots and making himself truly comfortable, “Nah, I’m good with this one. You should grab a beer for yourself though, rude to let a guest drink alone.” Gallagher raised the bottle to his lips again and drained half of it before sitting back on the couch comfortably, “So, you gonna cook for me or we forgoing the niceties and just fucking all night?” As he spoke, Ian’s eyes glinted mischievously; since they’d started all this, they’d never had the opportunity to have either of their houses to themselves to the night - it almost felt normal in all the insanity that was daily life on the south side.

“Pizza’s on the way,” he replied, opening another bottle that had been placed on the table and drank from it. “Still debating on paying though. Why, you want me to cook for you? Cause I’m a damn good cook, I’m good in more places than just the bedroom.” Mickey shifted on the couch to look at the male next to him better without being too obvious, laughing to himself. “Unless you want to get straight to fuckin’, cause I’d be cool with that.”

“Touché, but it would be great to get some sleep in a real bed at some point.” Ian grinned, half turning his head to look at the older male before leaning forward to grab the weed and skins on the coffee table to start rolling, “Never said I wasn’t safe, I can keep myself in one piece.” He muttered, furrowing his brow as he concentrated on his task, “But thanks, you know, for offering or whatever.”

Adjusting his grip on the spliff he was rolling, the redhead picked up his beer once more to take a long swig, then placed it back down with a roll of his eyes, “There’s a few bucks in my back pocket, we’ll call it payback for letting me crash.” Forcing himself not to look back up at Mickey until he was sure the dopey look on his own face was gone, Ian licked the glue on the skin then tapped the joint down to ensure it was correctly packed before sticking it behind his ear for later; the need for a smoke having been replaced by a much more urgent one.

With a lick of his lips, the freckled teen straddled the elder’s lap and draped his arms around Mickey’s neck. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that the two of them had only recently began to kiss during their encounters, he didn’t want to fuck everything up so soon after. Ian’s hips rolled, grinding their clothed groins together and after a moment’s deliberation he swallowed down his nerved and kissed the dark haired male deeply - at least if he ended upon his ass with a bruised jaw for his troubles, it would have been worth it, “Much as I love fucking you, I haven’t eaten real food in days.” He smirked when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Firecrotch, we’ll at least nap for a while. My bed’s gotta be better than that shit they have you sleeping on anyways,” Mickey replied, rolling his eyes slightly at Ian’s mutter. He knew Ian could keep it together, better than anyone he knew and he was honestly jealous for that. 

Licking his lips as he watched the younger male move, Mick squeezed Ian’s ass before taking the bills out of his pocket, leaning over to set it on the table before downing more of his drink. “It’s fine, I’m still a little surprised you came anyway,” he replied before thinking about what he was saying, rubbing his thumb against his nose out of nervous habit. The sudden change of Ian being on top of him now instead of next to him made Mickey a little nervous - but that didn’t mean he didn’t love it. 

Groaning softly and kissing back, the male couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well with your luck, pizza should be here in like, five minutes. Ain’t much in the fridge, ‘sides beer of course.  I’ll get food in ya somehow, don’t worry about it,” he replied before leaning up to kiss Ian again, wanting to keep this moment in his memory.

Ian laughed softly, planting his knees more firmly around Mickey’s thighs to keep him trapped under his slim frame as his hand wound into the older male’s hair and tugged lightly, “Maybe next time we sneak you into the group home instead of Mandy, we’ll put the shitty beds to the test.” He suggested with a raise of his eyebrows.

Rolling his hips back into Mick’s hand, the redhead’s eyes tracked the other’s thumb against his nose and without a second thought his took a hold of his hand in his own, “Meant at lot that you offered..” He trailed off, glancing at their hands for a moment before letting go again to rest it on Mickey’s chest and smiling to lighten the mood again, “Besides, a whole weekend without you kicking me to the kerb? I wasn’t about to pass that up.” With another roll of his hips, deliberately pressing his semi hard length into Mickey’s, Ian shrugged a little as he returned the kiss with a soft groan, “There’s a lot you can do in five minutes… I seem to remember someone saying they’d suck my dick whenever I wanted.” He added with a smirk, slipping from the other’s lap to sit back in his seat on the couch; Ian picked up his beer and a lighter from the table, taking the joint from behind his ear and lighting it before giving the dark haired male a pointed look, “Four minutes.” 

Mickey groaned softly and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “Sounds good to me,” he replied, letting his hips rolls with Ian’s. Opening his eyes again to look at their hands, the male felt his cheeks heat up before resting both his hands on the younger’s thighs. “Don’t get too cocky, Gallagher, still time to kick you out if something unplanned happens,” the male said, gasping softly at the feeling of Ian’s length against his. 

Smirking into the kiss, Mickey watched the redhead move before shifting to his knees on the floor. “Think we could make it a record?” he joked, reaching up to pull Ian’s jeans and boxers off. “You’re gettin’ the pizza,” Mickey stated, stroking Ian for a moment before taking him in his mouth.

Ian laughed at hie lover’s eagerness, lifting his hips to ease the removal of his clothes, “Depends if you’re good enough.” He teased, taking a large toke from the joint and holding it just as Mickey began to stroke him, “Fuck..” He breathed slowly, tangling his hand in the back of the other’s raven hair. 

“Because you getting up fully clothed is easier than me pulling my pants up as I get the door?” The redhead rolled his eyes and lent his head back against the couch to take another drag of the joint, “We’re coming pretty close to three minutes.” He smirked, tugging Mick’s hair.

Mickey shifted to sit up further on his knees, groaning softly at the feeling of Ian’s fingers in his hair. Pulling away slightly to look up at the male, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nah, but you don’t have a bullet wound in your ass that makes getting off the floor hard,” he replied, returning his mouth to where it was with a moan after a few seconds. Moaning louder at the tug to his hair, the male dragged his nails along Ian’s hips before taking him further in his mouth, brushing his nose against the hairs there.

Ian groaned deeply, hips rolling cautiously so as not to choke the older male, he pulled Mick’s hair a little tighter in reply as he exhaled his lungful of smoke, “Point taken..” He trailed off at the other’s moan around him, his eyes fluttering closed as he began to thrust shallowly, “Fuck yes..” He breathed, allowing his hand to slip from Mickey’s hair to cup his jaw lightly. 

“It’s been a while, and you’re just too good at this.” The younger male moaned after short time, “You’re looking at - ah - a personal best.” Ian placed the joint down hanging over the edge of the side table to grip the arm of the couch tightly, the familiar pressure thrumming through his body and settling in his groin, “Mick, I’m gonna come.” 

Mickey placed his free hand on the cushion next to them to steady himself as he moved, his eyes closing tighter when he felt Ian’s hand on his jaw. Flattening his tongue against the redhead’s length, Mick hummed softly and shifted closer on his knees, attempting to ignore his own hardening dick in his jeans. “Mmph..”

Coming in thick spurts down Mickey’s throat the moment he hummed around his shaft, Ian barely had a chance to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm or to even enjoy his lover milking him for everything because a sudden bang at the door shattered the silence, “Fuck’s sake.” He growled, easing himself from the older male’s mouth, his thumb wiping at the drop of come that clung sinfully to his lip, “I got it, help yourself to the spliff.” He said, taking the folded bills from the coffee table.

Ian got to his feet, knees still slightly shaky as he pulled both his boxers and jeans back up on his walk to the front door. As soon as he was sure everything was in place, the redhead unlocked the door to greet the delivery guy, “Hey, thanks.” He said, still marginally out of breath as he took the pizza box and handed over the money, “Keep the change, yeah.” 

Having closed and locked the door again, Ian was already halfway through his first slice by the time he made it back to the couch to flop down next to Mickey, “New record and just in time, remind me to pay you back later.” 

Swallowing as much as he could as Ian came, Mickey moaned softly and pulled away, looking up to the younger male. “Got it,” he replied hoarsely, carefully pushing himself up onto the couch as Ian got the pizza, hand reaching out for the joint. Chuckling softly as he relaxed into the couch, Mickey took a long drag and reached for his own slice, eating it happily. “Told you I could make it,” he said, “Rather the rest of the night not be that quick though.” 

The dark haired male groaned softly and leaned his head back against the couch, licking the pizza sauce from his lips happily. “This is some good pizza, remind me to get this again - fuck it, lets do this more often. We need nights like this, get away from the crazy family shit.”

Finishing off his first slice in record time, Ian took a second from the open box and inhaled half of it before finally remember to pace himself. With a hand covering his mouth, he apologised with a gruff, “Sorry, not eaten a lot in a couple days.” 

Looking up from his slice as he licked pizza grease from his own fingers, Ian’s eyes darkened at his lover’s groan then flushed so quickly he had to look at his feet until he was sure his face was no longer red. Finally he met the dark haired male’s gaze with a slow smirk, “Did you just invite me to regular date nights? I didn’t think you were in for all the fuzzy bullshit?” He chuckled, chucking his crust in the box as he sat back to clean off his fingers, “Not gonna be quick for the rest of the night, I promise.” The redhead nodded quickly then turned his head to face Mickey, snagging the joint from him to stick it between his own lips, “You know me, I like to go for hours.” 

Raising an eyebrow as he watched the redhead, Mickey shrugged his shoulders and finished off his slice. “It’s fine, that’s why I got a large for us. Eat what you want, I can make something else later if you’re still hungry,” he replied, not caring that his tough guy exterior was being pushed away and his wanting Ian healthy showed more. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Mickey cared more about the younger’s health and safety than anything else. 

Shrugging his shoulders and taking another swig of his beer, Mickey couldn’t help the smirk. “Who says I’m not? You gonna take it or spend every night in that shithole surrounding by dipshits who don’t care about you?” The male raised an eyebrow after his question, taking another hit of the joint before licking his lips. His eyes raked over the redhead next to him, hesitating before leaning over to kiss Ian’s cheek. “Hours are good, I like hours,” he hummed.

Flicking ash from the joint in the ashtray, Ian couldn’t help the chuckle he gave, “Accounting for munchies later, I’m sure I’ll be taking you up on that.” He grinned and took another drag, internally debating if he really wanted to eat another slice of pizza so quickly instead of letting himself overthink Mick’s words.

“Pretty much everything you ever say gives off that impression, forgive me for being shocked when I peel back another layer of Mickey Milkovich and find something surprising.” The younger male teased, nudging Mickey in the ribs and inadvertently leaning into the kiss to his cheek; giving it just a moment’s thought, Ian firmly gripped the other’s jaw to guide him into a deeper kiss. When he pulled away, the redhead smiled, “I’ll take it… Just like you will.” He nipped at Mick’s lower lip as he pulled away, reaching for his beer as he handed over the joint to the other, “You’re falling behind, I wanna fuck you while you’re high.” He purred, eyebrows raising, “But first you gotta tell me..” Reaching over into his backpack, Ian withdrew two DVDs “Segal or Van Damme?”

Mickey licked the pizza grease from his fingers as he listened to Ian, adjusting on the couch again and propping his feet up on an empty spot on the coffee table. “Yeah, well, forgive me for having so many layers to peel back,” he retorted. Inhaling sharply at the deep kiss, the male shifted closer to Ian and chuckled softly when they broke apart. “I ever tell you I like when you grab me like that?” he mumbled, taking the joint and placing it between his lips, taking another hit.

Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts and remember that this was actually happening - it had been a while since time with Ian was uninterrupted, and Mick hoped to God it would last, the black haired male shook his head and pointed to the Van Damme DVD. “This one, haven’t seen a good Van Damme in a long time, not one I could actually pay attention to, at least.”

Ian drained the last of his beer with a shrug, checking the other bottles on the table and determining they were all empty with a sigh, “Never said there was anything to forgive. We’ve all got our shit we had to deal with, I just wanna know who’s really under all that.” With a not so inconspicuous glance down at Mickey’s groin, Ian raised an eyebrow in challenge to the other male, “No shit. Never would have guessed that myself.” He teased, standing up to gather the empty bottles from the coffee table in his hands, “Why do you think I keep doing it?” 

The redhead half turned with his hands full of bottles to smile at the dark haired male, stepping over his legs to toss the bottles out and opened the refrigerator to bend down and look inside at the variety of beers within, “Damn, you weren’t kidding about there only being beer in here.” he muttered to himself, grabbing two handfuls of Old Styles and giving the door a bump with his hip to close it once more, “Van Damme it is, better than watching a ponytail wearing motherfucker for an entire movie.” 

Dumping the bottles on the table save for one which he opened, the younger male walked around the couch again to switch on the DVD player and loaded the disk in, taking a seat on the back of the couch as he waited for the trailers to start up. In the time it took for the first piracy warning to show up and disappear, Ian had stood, manoeuvred himself behind Mick, taken the joint from between his lips and bent over the couch to not only kiss him but to steal the smoke from his exhale with a happy hum.

Picking up his own beer and finishing it off, Mickey shrugged in response. “You tell me I tell you, I ain’t got nothing to hide when it comes to just us,” he replied, smirking when he noticed where Ian’s eyes had gone. “Gee, guess I like telling ya,” he teased back, shaking his head as he moved around. Keeping his eyes on the redhead as he moved around, Mickey took another hit of the joint before adjusting his jeans again, getting annoyed at his semi.

“Anything’s better than that ponytail flopping around,” the black haired male laughed, shaking his head and relaxing back further into the couch. “If it gets too bad, we just won’t pay attention anymore,” he hummed, closing his eyes for a bit before opening his mouth to protest at the joint being taken away. Instead of protesting though, he kissed Ian back and bit at his lip, reaching a hand up to hold them in that position for just a little longer.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” He began just before claiming the older male’s mouth. Ian let out a groan or surprise at the bite to his lip, practically melting against Mickey when he held him in place for a moment longer. When they finally broke apart, Ian jumped over the back of the couch, beer and joint in one hand as he sat himself down next to Mick, positioned a little closer than they had previously been before.

Taking a another hit from the joint before passing it back with a grin and swigging his beer, the redhead hit play on the movie, relaxing back against the couch cushions. After a moment he half turned his head enough to see the older male in his peripheral vision, “I’m glad you like tell me about you… Just so you know.” He shrugged, one side of his mouth quirking up in an almost dozy smile before attempting to focus on the beginning of the movie.

Mickey smirked a bit at Ian’s moan, pulling his hand back to rest against his chest as the redhead moved to sit next to him. Taking the joint and placing it between his lips, Mick subtly shifted closer to Ian and attempted to hide his own goofy smile. Raising an eyebrow at Ian’s words, the male reached over to flick a bit of ash into the tray on the coffee table before replying. “Good to know,” he murmured, “you bring it out of me, Gallagher. I don’t know what it is, I just feel like.. fuck, I don’t know. It’s different with you - good, but dfferent.”

Catching just a second of the tail end of Mickey’s smile as he lent forward to flick the joint, Ian couldn’t help the slight flush that coloured his cheeks - he chose to take another swig of beer instead of acknowledging it. “I don’t know what it is either, all I know is I like it.” He shrugged one shoulder, slinging his free arm over the back of the couch to make himself more comfortable.

After almost twenty minutes of watching the movie, Ian grew restless, feet tapping on the floor and having drained three beers in a short space of time, he felt a little light headed but more than anything his lowered inhibitions just made him want his hands on the older male. Sneaking a glance at Mickey as he shifted down in his seat, slipping a little closer to the other, Ian let his hand skim over Mick’s thigh until his fingertips brushed against the inner seam of his jeans to drag a nail along it teasingly - all the while he kept his gaze unblinkingly on the screen in front of them.

Mickey hummed to himself as he relaxed against Ian, making sure to drink at a steady pace and not get drunk so easily - he wanted to enjoy this time with the redhead and it was going well so far, no need to accidentally fuck it up. The black haired male had noticed Ian getting restless while the movie went on, having stealing glances at the younger every chance he got. Biting his lip harshly when he felt Ian’s hand moving up his thigh, Mick let out a soft moan and shifted his hips slightly before mumbling. “You don’t have to sneak, y'know, we can do whatever..”

Still tapping his foot while watching the movie, Ian’s hand slipped over Mickey’s still confined length, “Who said I was sneaking?” He quipped with a smirk, turning his head to meet the older male’s eyes, “I thought I was being suave about it, guess not.” 

With a chuckle, the younger male placed down his empty beer bottle to grip Mickey’s hip firmly, tugging him around on the couch and down towards him so he could settle his body over the dark haired male, “S’pose I don’t need to bother now. Then again, I feel like teasing..” He breathed next to Mick’s ear, slipping his hand into the other’s jeans to palm him through his boxers, “You sure you’re ready for a whole weekend with me in charge?” 

The redhead grinned, shifting his position to aid the removal of the older male’s pants. He kicked them to the floor impatiently, his own jeans following shortly after and the minute he was free of them, he wrapped Mickey’s legs around his waist, rolling their hips together with an almost inaudible intake of breath.

Placing his own almost empty bottle on the table in front of them, Mickey groaned softly at the sudden position change, looking up at the redhead. “I’m sure, be interesting to see what you can do,” he replied, biting his lip after to surpress a moan. Helping push off his own jeans, the male closed his eyes as he was pulled again and mumble. “Don’t make me dizzy now, no good when I’m high, horny and dizzy..”

Ian bit lightly at Mickey’s collarbone, his grip on the other’s hips increasing as he rolled their hips together again with a quiet groan, “Maybe later you can decide, or maybe not.” He grinned, trailing licks and nips down the older male’s neck and across his chest until he could graze his teeth over one nipple and then the other, “I’d be offended if you puked on me, not gonna lie.” 

Continuing to mouth his way down the raven haired male’s body, tonguing at old scars and bruises that marred his body as he made his way almost painfully slow to lick the strip of skin just above Mick’s waistband, “You high enough for the rough stuff with the hole in your ass, or do I gotta take it slower for now?” He asked sitting back enough to bite the older’s inner thigh, fingers curling around the elastic of his lover’s underwear.

Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed and mouth opened slightly, a mix of soft moans and gasps could be heard as he moved his hips with Ian’s. “Maybe not,” he mumbled, one hand reaching up to hold onto the couch cushions to keep himself steady. “No throwing me around then for now, yeah? I’ll try not to puke.”

“ _Fuck_ Gallagher,” the male whined, lifting his hips slightly and leaning his head back. “Rough stuff is fine, just don’t get too crazy or blood will be shed,” he replied, using his legs to pull the redhead closer to him and kissed him deeply.

Tugging Mickey’s boxers down and off, blunt nails dragging over his lean thighs with a chuckle as he reached into his backpack for the bottle of lube buried at the bottom. Once he had the lid flipped, he squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers, slowly circling the older male’s entrance with the tip of his index finger, teasing with a grin, “Not planning on throwing you around.”

Ian thrust his index finger to the second knuckle, stopping for a moment to pull Mick’s legs up his waist a little further to improve the angle of the other’s hips as well as the pressure on his gunshot wound, “Your blood or mine? My decision on blood play depends on who’s it is.” The redhead smirked, pushing his finger the rest of the way with a groan as his tongue ran along the underside of Mickey’s length only to stop as he was pulled up the other’s body to kiss him deeply.

Deciding that Mickey’s eagerness and his own need for the two of them to just get to the point, Ian slipped a second and then a third finger into his ass in quick succession - he was no virgin, especially not at this point, besides, a little pain never hurt anybody. “You ready for me, Mick? You ready for me to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk straight?”

Biting his lip slightly as he lifted his head a bit, Mickey watched Ian with a soft groan and chuckled at the younger’s tease. “We’ll save that for the morning then,” he replied, letting himself be moved and placing both feet on the arm of the couch behind them. “Thinkin’ yours, but if it gets you goin’ we could save it for later.” 

Moaning into the kiss, Mick reached a hand up to cup Ian’s cheek, nodding slightly at his question. “Am I ever not?” he muttered breathlessly, kissing him again and biting at his lower lip. “Ain’t nothing stopping us, fuck me..”

Ian gave a lopsided grin as he scissored his fingers for a moment before slowly withdrawing them again to kick off his boxers and slicked up his cock with a groan, “Not really sure, we’ll have to try it some time.” He shrugged a little, locking eyes with the older male as he stroked his length a couple of times in preparation.

Returning Mickey’s kiss with more enthusiasm than he usually allowed himself, pulling away to line up with his lover’s entrance, giving a couple of teasing pushes but not enough to slip past his still tight muscle, “Now you mention it..” He trailed off with a grin and pushed halfway into Mick, a deep guttural groan being drawn from him as he met the dark haired male’s eyes and thrust the rest of the way into him, bottoming out with a grunt.

The freckled teen adjusted his grip on the other’s thighs, being careful not to pull his stitches at the same time, Ian began a long slow rhythm- in stark contrast to their usual pace, but with both of them high and a little drunk, this was the best way to avoid either of them hurling during, “Fuck Mick…” He breathed, leaning in as though he were about to kiss the other male before moving away again with a breathless chuckle to bite at Mickey’s jaw, “I can never get enough of you.” 

“The morning it is,” Mick chuckled, looking up to Ian and lifting his lips slightly. The male couldn’t help the smile that had appeared during the kiss; he was still getting used to the intimacy of kissing but Mickey really enjoyed it with the redhead, it was a feeling he found himself craving after they had parted ways. Moaning as he was pulled from his thoughts, Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed for half a second as he felt Ian enter him, one hand reaching up to hold onto Ian’s arm, wanting to be close as possible. Looking up to Ian with a goofy grin, Mick tilted his head slightly when he felt the bite to his jaw and mumbled, “Ian.. fuck.. never want this moment to end..”

Ian nipped Mickey’s lower lip with a grin, increasing the pace of his thrusts just enough for each thrust to be marginally deeper than the one before. Feeling Mickey’s hand on his arm, the redhead lent closer to the older male, until he was practically draped over his body, “Doesn’t have to, you’ve got me all weekend.” 

Struggling to keep all the racing thoughts and feelings from blurting out (fucking Mickey face to face had never really been their thing, both of them had just assumed the standard position without ever considering another - the impromptu change was causing the younger male to realise just how much he had been missing when he couldn’t see the other’s face), Ian instead focused on the fact that since he’d been here, Mick had yet to come a single time. He turned his head to kiss the hand on his arm, slipping his hand from the dark haired male’s hip to his uninjured ass cheek and thigh, “Put your leg up on my shoulder, I’ll go easy on the wound.” He panted, giving the leg in question a light squeeze of encouragement.

Mickey groaned softly at the nip to his lip, holding onto Ian tighter and let out a soft chuckle. “Duly noted,” he murmured, kissing the younger male again. 

The dark haired male couldn’t help himself as he watched Ian above him - it was a nice change compared to what they usually did, Mickey was usually never one for watching his partner but with Ian… he liked it, he liked it a lot. Nodding slightly to Ian’s request, Mick carefully lifted his leg and hooked it over the redhead’s shoulder, not bothering to stop the moan that escaped his lips at the feeling. “ _Fuck_..”

Ian blushed a little when he realised Mickey had been watching him for about as long as he’d been watching the other, with a breathless laugh he gave the older male’s leg a slight adjustment so each thrust went as deep as it possibly could.

Hearing Mick’s moan, the redhead knew he’d hit his target and redoubled his efforts, each thrust pounding against the little bundle of nerves. Ian slowly inched a hand between the two of them, fingers wrapping expertly around Mick’s length to stroke slowly, in stark contrast to his relentless thrusts in the other’s ass, “Fuck, Mick.. We gotta do this more.” He moaned, fingers digging into Mickey;s hips so much he was sure he’d be leaving bruises, but he didn’t want the other to slip enough to lose the stimulation on his sensitive spot.

Letting out a shaky breath between moans, Mickey leaned his head back further against the pillow, the hand on Ian’s arm now on the back of his neck to pull him closer. “Keep going,” he moaned, nipping at the younger’s lower lip before kissing him again. 

It wasn’t long before Mick felt the pressure build in his lower half, fingers curling in Ian’s hair. “I’m gonna come..” he muttered, closing his eyes tight and moving his hips to rock with the other’s again.

Nodding his understanding, Ian returned Mick’s kiss with a groan, the change of angle between the two of them making the older male feel tighter around his length and sending pleasurable sparks through his body.

Ian could feel Mickey tightening around his cock, knowing that he was fast approaching release before he even had the chance to warn him. With a half smile against the other’s mouth, he nipped at the dark haired male’s lower lip and sucked on it, “Come for me, Mickey..” He groaned, switching from long deep thrusts to shorter thrusts to massage his prostate while the hand jerking him off sped up to compensate; the redhead’s own orgasm was imminent, the familiar coiling heat having settled in his abdomen.

It hadn’t taken more than a few moments for Mickey to release, coming into Ian’s hand with a muffled moan. His moves slowing down as he came down from his high, the male chuckled softly and laid his head back against the couch. “Fuck,” he murmured, “you’re not going anywhere this weekend.. just stay like this.. please..”

Ian came just three thrusts after, Mick’s clenching muscles milking him for everything he was worth. The younger male half collapsed on his lover’s body, taking a moment to catch his breath before slowly withdrawing from the dark haired male and easing himself to lay next to him on the couch, letting Mickey’s leg drape across his hips.

The redhead chuckled breathlessly, fingers stroking along the outside of his partner’s leg distractedly, “I was just thinking the same thing.” He breathed, turning his head to look up and meet Mick’s eye, “You even said please, makes me wanna stay even more.”

Wrapping his arm around the redhead’s lower back, Mickey chuckled softly and tilted his head a bit. Mick watched him for a bit before shaking his head and chuckling, licking his lips a bit before murmuring. “Good, ‘cause you’re not gettin’ another please,” he replied. The male leaned over and pecked Ian’s lips, mumbling against them. “What are you doing to me, Ian..?”

Ian watched his fingers moving along Mickey’s leg, his head slipping down to rest on the older male’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. When Mick spoke up he tilted his head up again, a small smile playing across his lips as he gave a small shrug, “I dunno, but whatever it is.. I think I like it.” He smiled into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup his lover’s jaw, “What matter’s is that we make the most of the time we’ve got.”

Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much - or if he ever smiled this much but he couldn’t help it when it came to times like this with Ian. Things were  _easy_ and he wasn’t in his usual terrified tough guy state he had to constantly put up, he felt almost at peace and he’d be damned if this moment would be ruined for them. 

“Plan to,” he replied, adjusting slightly on the couch when his wound was starting to bother him, but not letting go of the redhead. “I ever tell you I liked your freckles?”

Ian let his eyes close over, basking in not only his afterglow but the closeness between the two of them. Slowly he felt himself being lulled off to sleep by the sound of Mickey’s heartbeat, until the sound of his voice made younger male’s eyes flutter open. 

He smiled again, unable to help himself, then shook his head slowly, “No, never have.” He laughed softly, slowly tilting his head up to meet Mick’s eyes, “I like your freckles too, even if they’re not that noticeable until we’re this close.” He chuckled, leaning up to brush their lips together once more, “What do you say we fuck in your Dad’s room tonight, just to rub it in.” The ginger suggested with a twinkle in his eye, “I mean, your bed’s not exactly big enough for the both of us to stay all night.”

Smiling softly as he watched Ian drift off to sleep, Mick bit his lip slightly when Ian replied, trying to hide his growing smile. “Yeah? Too bad they’re not as noticeable, being pasty white is only good for a few things,” he murmured, thumb stroking over Ian’s skin slowly. Humming into the kiss, Mickey shrugged his shoulder slightly and chuckled. “Nah, but it means we’re closer when we sleep,” he replied. “Sounds like a good plan to me though, as long as you don’t leave it after..”

Watching Mickey’s lip drawing up under his teeth, Ian laughed again and shook his head, “Makes your eyes look bluer though, I like that.” He murmured, half sitting up to retrieve his half full bear from the table before resuming his previous position again, “We can still be close while we sleep, just don’t have to worry about falling off the bed in the middle of the night.” He pointed out, swigging from the beer bottle and handing it over to the older male to curl a little closer than before, leg draped across Mickey’s hips lightly, “Not planning on leaving at all, you’re stuck with me for the next three days.”

Mickey watched Ian as he moved around, the male hummed softly and nodded. “Never really noticed,” he murmured, taking the bottle and sipping from it. “Next three days.. Think you can handle that much of me?” he chuckled, kissing the top of Ian’s head. “You can nap here if you want, I’ll keep you safe.”

Barely having the energy to keep his eyes open, Ian tucked his head under Mickey’s chin as his eyes began to slip closed once again to the sound of the dark haired male’s heartbeat, “Figured you wouldn’t but I do..” He murmured, laying his hand on Mick’s chest, fingertips stroking across his pale skin, “I can handle as much of you as you’re willing to give me. If three days is all we can get, I’ll take it.” 

Ian hummed softly, already drifting off in his lover’s embrace, he couldn’t help the sleepy smile on his face at the kiss to his forehead, “Y’sure? What if you gotta take a piss…?” He trailed off, having succumbed to sleep before managing to fully argue against it.

Mickey smiled softly as Ian adjusted himself again, wrapping his arm around the male a little closer and chuckling. “Sounds good to me.. Three days will seem like an eternity, but it’d be enjoyed..”

Watching Ian drift off, the dark haired male nodded and closed his eyes as well. “I’ll be fine.. napping with you.. just don’t push me off, alright?”


End file.
